


Fireworks

by VVuser8



Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Naegamigiri - Freeform, Naegirigami, Other, Pining, Tonaegiri Week, Tonaegiri Week 2021, tonaegiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 1 of Tonaegiri Week- 14/03/2021: FireworksMakoto’s face was getting redder by the second. “Noooooo! I don’t like them. Nuh uh. Not one bit. Totally not.”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fireworks

Makoto was cornered, and he had no idea what to do.

His two roommates stood around him, eyes open in utter glee. Sayaka had a smirk the size of a Cheshire cat, while Chihiro had a cunning grin that definitely did  _ not  _ suit his chubby face.

Sayaka looked him dead in the eye. “Admit it.”

Makoto’s face was getting redder by the second. “Noooooo! I don’t like them. Nuh uh. Not one bit. Totally not.”

Chihiro fake-pondered this statement, tapping the side of his head like he was coming up with some algorithm for one of his thousands of programs. “Hmmm… let me think… you blush every time we mention them… you stare at them across the room when they face each other off in maths… you always suggest having them in groups… you’ve been to the coffee shop watching them holding hands and ordering the same coffee as them even though you prefer hot chocolate while bringing me and Sayaka along as a cover up…”

Makoto’s voice faltered in his throat. “I do not!!! _ ”  _ Oops, louder than he’d expected. In a true Odoroki Housuke kinnie fashion. He ticked off a little box in his head. 

Sayaka scowls, hanging off the bed like his shirts on washing lines. “Cmon Naegi-chan! Just admit it already! I’m pretty sure they like you too!”

Makoto sighed. “ _ I’m  _ pretty sure that they’re dating?”

The blue haired girl gaped at him with a mouth wide open. “Wait are they? Kirigiri-kun’s been pining over him for months! Did they  _ really  _ get together! She never told me! Also I’m pretty sure she told me yesterday about how she  _ wished  _ they were dating, she just admitted it! Was it all a lie? Did she…”

As Sayaka rambled to herself, Chihiro raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Naegi-san, have you never heard of polyamory or what? You like both of them, both of them like you and each other, simple as that. Just go and date them or something jeez. Also I thought Togami-san told me that they were probably dating, though he didn’t know for sure.”

“There’s no way they like me back!” Makoto yelped. “Jeez, don’t try to bluff your way into some confe-”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in an uncontrollable glee as she leapt off the bed. “Like you  _ back  _ huh?  _ Back _ . So you do like them! Nuh-uh, no denying it now! Okay! Now it’s time to ask them out!”

“Wait wait wait wait wait…” Makoto huffed. “There’s no way I’m going to ask them out!”

Sayaka’s eyes glinted. “Hey Fujisaki-chan?”

“Yes Maizono-chan?”

“I suppose we’ll have to call off helping Naegi-kun threaten Fukawa-kun to treat his little sister right, hmmm?”

“Indeed Maizono-chan! There’s no way Naegi-san can survive those little scissors, hmmm?”

“OKAY OKAY FINE!” Makoto huffs into the bed. He knows they’ll never actually let him die, but even so, he didn’t particularly want to let his sister date a serial killer without the talk, and… A small part of him hope’s he has a chance. A chance that maybe they do like him back, a chance that maybe they  _ can  _ get together after all.

\---

Makoto’s hands are sweating. He can’t stop shoving them in and out of his pockets, and tapping his feet against his shoes and running his hand through his hair and fidgeting with his sleeves and kicking at the grass.

He’s going to do it.

This night was the night of the big fireworks display. Apparently, it was super romantic (at that Chihiro had let out a sigh and began to debate the pros and cons of going) and every big couple made their debut there.

“Also,” Makoto had sighed, having finally agreed. “At least I’ll have an excuse later if I’m rejected. I can pretend I was stone drunk or something.”

The others had told him to be optimistic. But, as he stood here looking over the grass, he couldn’t help but ponder how extremely  _ out of his league  _ they really were.

Kirigiri Kyoko. The Ultimate Detective and heir to a huge clan of world-class detectives. Her skills were unfounded among detectives- she had never ever lost a case. She regularly solved mysteries as often as a normal kid might chillax and play video kids and yet she had somehow managed to stay invisible. She was hands down the smartest person in their entire year- and probably their entire school. She was cold and beautiful, like an ornate steel-glass palace, yet hidden within her was shreds of warmth and kindness. Beautiful, skilled, talented, smart, just, fair, amazing, kind, wonderful.

Togami Byakuya. The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, heir to the Togami clan. He had, as a kid, single handedly beaten all of his siblings in an intense competition to the top, and risen above all else. He was cold and distant, yet underneath that all, he had a caring heart. He was smart, cold calculated yet distant from his own emotions, acted arrogant but seemed to care, was amazing to the point he was truly just amazing. Makoto couldn’t help but be drawn to him too, in a strange unimaginable way.

According to Hifumi... they were the biggest tsundere’s in their whole class.

_ Cmon Makoto. You can do this. You’ll probably be rejected, but at least your friendship won’t be destroyed? Right? _

_ Deep breaths… this is all Sayaka’s fault… and Chihiro’s… and Komaru’s… dammit…  _

He sighed and walked over to them, his arms clasped behind his back.

“H-hey…” His voice came out in a faint whisper- he was pretty sure they hadn’t heard him. His pulse raced in his chest, his voice croaky. He almost backed out then, but he steeled his nerves.

“Hey uh Kirigiri-san? Togami-san?” he asked again, this time a little louder. Fireworks echoed in the background, booming through the night sky. He could vaguely hear people cheering as they ascended into the sky. Oh damn. They were looking at him. Damn. How did you even start this conversation anyways? What did you say?

“Naegi-kun?” Kyoko looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. “Are you okay?”

It’s not like they’ll stop being friends over this, right? They’ll just be weirded out… Be direct and open. Straight to the point.

“W-would you guys like to go out or something like as romantic partners or something would that be kay like if it’s not nevermind forget I ever said anything I was just wondering because well I sort of really like you two and-”

Byakuya cuts him off, eyes widened. “Naegi... Naegi-kun I certainly would not mind going on a date together if you wish.”

“Huh!?” Makoto’s mouth hangs open. He looked almost like a fish, gaping blindly at them.

Kyoko nods. “I agree. I admit, I have liked you for some time, and the thought of you being my boyfriend is certainly a satisfying thought.”

“W-wait is that a yes!?” Makoto stares at them, barely able to believe it. Then, as the truth sinks in, a smile stretches across his face like cotton candy. “YESSS!!!”

Byakuya is taken by surprise as Makoto envelopes them in a huge group hug, and nestles into them like a teddy bear. Byakuya smiles a rare smile at the girl standing beside him as she watches his reaction with a certain fondness. They interlock hands, and her hands are warm and soft through the fabric, the fireworks reaching a final crescendo in the sky, shining down golden light at them. How strange. It looks almost like a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted like an entire day late sorry :( . Hope you enjoyed my first fic for this week! Please comment down below your thoughts! For the prompt ‘Fireworks’. Also Odoroki Housuke is Apollo Justice’s original Japanese name in the non-localized Japanese Ace Attorney version. I hc that Makoto kins him. In an alternate universe they would _definitely_ be long lost cousins. Also I used this link ( https://www.thoughtco.com/how-to-use-san-kun-chan-4058115 ) for reference for the suffixes at the end, please tell me whether they are correct! Also our two stoic on the outside softies on the outside 21/31/something inch tsundere's are in love love (makoto sure has a type). Also comments just absolutely feed my life force, anything works lol.


End file.
